


Right in Front of Me

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You had feelings for Wanda but when you notice that her and Vision are together and you feel heartbroken. So you go to Natasha who had been your best friend since you’ve joined Shield. Natasha has had feelings for you for awhile and after months you realize that you’ve had feelings for Natasha all along.





	Right in Front of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> Translate: moya lyubov’ = my love

You turned around the corner in the Avengers compound and froze when you saw Wanda and Vision kissing. As soon Wanda had joined the team you two had gotten close and you started falling for her. And seeing how her and Vision kissing broke your heart.

Quickly you turned around and left. There was one place where you could go and that was the roof of the compound. There have been many time when you and Natasha couldn’t sleep so you two would go up there to look up at the stars.

When you got to the roof you sighed and sat down. That was when you let the tears fall. It hurt seeing the person you had feelings for be with someone else. 

Natasha had been looking for you, she wanted to know if you wanted to train together but she couldn’t find you. There was one spot she hadn’t looked and that was the roof. As soon as she got there and saw you she could tell something was wrong.

“(Y/N)?” She sat down next to you. “What’s wrong?”

Natasha was worried, other than Clint you were one of the few she trusted. And she also had feelings for you for awhile now. But she knew how you felt about Wanda so she’s been trying to move past them, though it was hard to do.

You sighed and looked over at her, a few tears rolled down your cheeks. “Wanda is with Vision…”

“Oh (Y/N) I’m sorry.” She wrapped her arm around you, pulling you close. “It’s her loss.”

“I guess…” You leaned into her.

“Don’t worry you’ll find someone.” Natasha was going to be there for you no matter what. She couldn’t believe Wanda, how could see not see how much you had feelings for her and how much of an amazing woman you are? 

**xxxxx**

After you’ve found out that Wanda and Vision were together you were finally starting to feel better. It really helped having Natasha there by your side. She made everything better.

It wasn’t until a few days ago that you realized that you’ve had feelings for Natasha all along. You didn’t know what to do. Natasha is your best friend, you didn’t want to tell her how you felt and her to say that she didn’t feel the same way. It would be like the whole Wanda thing all over again but ten times worse.

“(Y/N)?” Natasha tapped your shoulder. “Earth to (Y/N)?”

You blinked and looked over at Natasha, you didn’t realize you were so lost in your thoughts. “Yea Nat?”

She chuckled. “We have a mission.”

“Oh.” You quickly stood up. “Is the others going on the mission too?”

“No, only us.” She smiled. 

You nodded and went to get ready. Within ten minutes you were heading to the quinjet. Of course Natasha was already there waiting for you. “Is there ever going to be a time where I beat you to the quinjet?”

“Probably not.” Natasha smirked.

Seeing her smirk made you feel weak in the knees, it took everything you had not to become a full blushing mess. “We should get going…”

Even though you tried to not blush Natasha could see a slight blush forming on your cheeks. When you walked onto the quinjet in front of her, her smirk widened.

**xxxxx**

It was a trap. The whole thing was a trap. As soon as you landed it was an all out fight. While you were fighting you did your best to make sure Natasha was okay, you knew she could take care of herself but you still wanted to make sure she was okay.

You punched an enemy in the face, knocking them out. “Where the hell do they keep coming from?” 

It seemed like as soon as you or Natasha took care of an enemy another one took their place. It felt like it was an never ending fight. After knocking out another enemy you looked over at Natasha and could tell she was getting tired.

You had to get to her, you made your way through the enemies, nothing and no one was going to get in your way of being next to Natasha. You were going to watch her back.

When you got closer your eyes widened as you saw one of the enemies about to shoot Natasha. You ran as fast as you could, you pushed Natasha out of the way right when the gun went off. You clenched your jaw as you felt pain go through your side.

“(Y/N)!” Natasha rushed over to you, she carefully picked you up and went behind some cover. She placed her hands on your side to try and stop the bleeding. “Why would you do something so stupid?!” Tears rolled down her cheeks.

“I wasn’t going to let that asshole hurt the woman I’m in love with.” You looked into her eyes.

Natasha looked at you with shock written all over her face. “Wait what-”

“I’m in love with you Natasha Romanoff, I always have been. I’m so sorry it’s taken me so long to realize it.” You placed your hand on her cheek, you gave her a smile.

Natasha heard the sound of Steve and Tony showing up to help with the enemies. She removed one of her hands from your side, she placed it over your hand that was on her cheek. 

“Steve and Tony are here okay? Everything is going to be okay.” More tears started rolling down her cheeks. “You’re going to be fine (Y/N).” Your eyes slowly started to close from the amount of blood you lost.

**xxxxx**

Your eyes slowly opened and you were met with white walls. Groaning you tried to sit up but a hand gently pushed you back down. You looked over and saw Natasha right next to you.

“Tasha?” You could tell she hasn’t slept since the mission. “How long-”

“A few days.” Natasha looked down. “You really scared me… (Y/N) I’m in love with you too, I have been for a long time.” She took one of your hands in hers, she linked her fingers with yours. “And when you…”

“Hey, hey it’s okay.” You said softly. “I know when I told you it wasn’t the best time. I… I don’t want to waste any more time. I love you Natasha-” Natasha cut you off by carefully leaning over you and kissing you. It was slow and loving but also wanting. 

“I love you (Y/N) (L/N).” Natasha smiled and pulled away slightly.

**xxxxx**

When Dr. Cho said you were okay to leave the medical wing Natasha had taken you to her room. She wasn’t going to let you out of her sight, she wanted to make sure you were truly okay.

A week went by and Natasha had a surprise date planned. She had a picnic set up on the roof of the Avengers compound. Natasha had made sure the weather for that night was perfect for stargazing.

“Nat, babe?” You chuckled as Natasha gently covered your eyes with her hands as she guided you somewhere. “Where are you taking me?”

“It’s a surprise moya lyubov’.” She smiled as she leaned over to kiss your cheek.

Soon you could tell you were outside but before you could say anything Natasha removed her hands from your eyes. You looked at the picnic that was set up on the roof and gasped. 

“Baby you didn’t have to do this.” You turned around to look at her.

“I wanted to.” She reached her hand up to move the strand of hair that fell in front of your face and placed it behind your ear. She took your hand and brought you over to the blanket that was on the roof so you both could eat.

After you both ate you were laid back on the blanket looking up at the night sky. You snuggled closer to Natasha, she wrapped an arm around you. While you two were looking at the stars you looked over at Natasha to find her already looking at you.

“I love you (Y/N).”

“I love you too Natasha.” You blushed and bit your lip. 

Natasha smiled, she leaned over pulling you into a kiss. You smiled into the kiss as you kissed the woman you loved under the stars.


End file.
